Amnesia of the Dark Decent
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: sequel  Phyl is 15, life is now free of the green flu, and she finds her family, but what happens when her father still thinks she is a young child, how will she feel when secrets are spilled, and how will she retrieve her memory...
1. Chapter 1

Here it is the sequel, still in Phyl's POV.

* * *

><p>I just lied in my bed, staring at the ceiling, it was morning, I was already dressed and ready for school. It had been five years since the cure of the green flu, and five years since I saw Bill and mom tell me about the memory loss, it hasn't happened yet…but I fear that it'll happen soon.<p>

"Phyllis!" Beth called from downstairs as I hoped out of bed, grabbing daddy's vest, zipping the loose garment on so it wouldn't fall off. It was very large compared to my skinny body. I grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs.

"Morning, Beth." I greeted my adopted mother as she smiled, hands on her hips.

"Phyllis! How many times must I tell you! Call me mom!" I just looked away, I never have call her mom, and I never will! Beth smiled sympathetically at me.

"Oh sweetie!" Beth began, "I know I won't replace your mother." I looked down, tears seemed to seep out of my ducts as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Phyllis." Hubert, my adopted father greeted as I gave a small wave.

"Morning Hubert, Jonas." I greeted him and my younger brother, Beth and Hubert's biological child.

I grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator and poured myself a half of tall glass of it, adding another half of milk, I'm not sure why I like my orange juice like this, my friends think it's gross, I think it's delicious, ever since I was ten or eleven…it was after I was taken away.

"Hey! Philly cheese steak!" I looked over towards my red headed friend, Sammy.

"Hey Sammy." I said as she made an ugh out of her mouth.

"Can't you go one day without wearing that silly vest?"

"It's not silly! It was daddy's!" I exclaimed taking the last drink of my creamy orange juice, putting the glass in the sink, as Sammy and I walked outside, our other two friends, Arnold and Ollie, waiting for us.

"Why you always gotta wear that vest, Phyl?" Ollie asked as I sighed.

"I've told you all before, it was my father's before I was taken away from him."

"Oh…well in that case it's a very nice vest, Phyl." I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Ollie." As we all walked up the stairs of the high school. I looked behind me, before entering the building of the school.

* * *

><p>Yeah…this sucks…oh well…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, I promised to have smexy time with you all…I didn't? Well I did promise chapter 2 didn't I?...I did? Okay here it is!

I don't own L4D or L4D2…just my OCs…

* * *

><p>I had awoken to the sound of Beth arguing over something, it was strange, I never heard her and Hubert argue before, at least not that I remember.<p>

It was a Saturday and I didn't have school today, Sammy had practice until 4, and Arnold and Ollie were both probably being guys. I hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed, zipping up daddy's vest, walking out of my room, I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I don't want some pervert to take advantage of my daughter!"

"Listen, Madame, I'm no pervert. I knew Phyl ever since she was born." Where had I heard that accent before? It was so familiar, so…southern…

I trudged down the stairs and saw him, the baseball cap, and the tattoos.

"Shit, Phyl! It should be illegal for you kids to grow up!" I smiled, my eyes lit up.

"Uncle Ellis!" I exclaimed running into his arms, "How'd you find me?"

"Everyone was looking for you ever since they took you away, we found a community pretty far from here, if I were to guess it'd take about five days to walk form here to there on foot, a few day by car. I ended up looking in the records book and found your name; luckily you're the only Phyllis Francine here."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, as Ellis ruffled my hair.

"We separated to look in different communities. Shit, your dad's gonna be happy! He hasn't been the same ever since they took you away."

"Beth…" I began, turning to her, as I saw tears slip out of her eyes.

"Sorry." She began, "I get emotional."

"Madame, you've taken such good care of my niece. Thanks." Beth just smiled and pulled me close.

"Phyllis." She whispered.

"I want to go with my uncle, Beth." She pulled out and gave a stern look.

"Listen, madame, I'll give you the address, you can visit whenever!" Beth just gave a small nod, before walking into the kitchen, she came back several minutes later with a one hundred dollar bill and some change, giving it to me.

"Call me." She said, giving me a kiss as Ellis wrote down the address on a notepad, giving Beth the paper.

I hurried outside, bumping into Ollie.

"Sorry Ollie, I'm leaving."

"Oh…" was his reply, "Are you going shopping?"

"No, I'm going to live with my actual family, they found me!"

"You mean the family that gave you that old vest?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Yes." I turned around to my uncle as he gave a pat on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked, as I nodded before making a face of realization.

"Hey Ellis, can I have a copy of our address? I want to give it to my friend, Ollie."

"Sure, where is he?" I pointed at Ollie as Ellis laughed, writing the address down, handing it to me.

"Be SURE to give Sammy and Arnold a copy, Ollie!" I said, giving Ollie the paper.

"I'll be sure to visit, Phyl!" I hopped into the car that Ellis unlocked as I rolled down the window sticking my head out.

"I'll call you guys!" I exclaimed waving good bye to Ollie as the car drove off, Ollie becoming more and more distant.

I turned my attention to Ellis.

"So…what's new?" I asked as he put some thought into it.

"Well, you have some cousins." He said, as I smiled

"Really?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yup. Six of them." He took his cap off, ruffling his hair, placing the hat back on his head.

"Let's see, there are my twins, Rochelle's son, Nick's two little girls, and Louis' son." I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Whatever happened to that Asian lady?" I asked as Ellis laughed.

"That Asian lady's name is Aiko, and she happens to be my wife. She lives with us."

"I'm happy for you, Ellis." I said as I looked out the window at the big city.

"Phyl, I wanna tell you a story."

"Is it another Keith story? I love those!" I exclaimed as Ellis sighed.

"No, 'fraid not." He was silent for a minute, until he began talking.

"You see, you've kind of lived your life in lies and we're sorry."

"Lived my life in lies?" I asked as Ellis sighed, biting the nail of his thumb in nervousness.

"You see, your dad, he hates kids…now he loves you, but he didn't accept you until you were about a year and a half…"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this silly chapter, the next chapter is of Ellis' story, pretty much a flash back…sort of…kind of…thing…yeah, shut up yo.<p> 


End file.
